Celui que j'ai aimé
by TheExpress
Summary: One Shot. La bataille finale a eu lieu. Un an après, une personne improbable décide de rendre hommage à la personne qu'elle a aimé. Voulant par dessus tout montrer le côté humain de son bien aimé, et non son statut de héros.


**Disclaimer : **Comme à chaque histoire, je ne possède pas les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter, ni même les lieux (ndbc : dommage j'aurais aimé que tu m'invite a poudlard pendant les vacances).

**Notes de débuts de chapitre : **Étant en vacances, n'ayant point le courage de me creuser la tête sur l'une de mes fanfics à chapitres, je vous propose cet OS écrite dans le train (6 heures d'affilé ça en donne du temps.) puis re-modifié les nuits où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Et voilà, je la partage avec vous.

**One Shot :** Celui que j'ai aimé

**Hommage poignant à Harry Potter**

_Comme chaque semaine depuis la bataille finale, des élèves de Poudlard, des enseignants, des Aurors nous partagent les souvenirs de leurs amis décédé. Comme demandé par le Ministre de la Magie en personne, Kingsley Shackelbot. Aucune des paroles diffusé ici n'est sorti de son contexte, les mots sont traduits tels quels. La nouvelle politique de la Gazette, zéro censure 100% vérité, montre son assentiment au nouveau régime. En ce jour de joie, ou de deuil, nous allons lire l'histoire d'Harry Potter vu à travers les yeux de Daphné Greengrass._

Moi, Daphné Greengrass, héritière de la noble et ancienne famille Greengrass, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de celui que j'ai aimé. Ce ne seras pas l'histoire d'Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, l'Élu ou comme il est appelé aujourd'hui le Garçon qui a vaincu. Pourquoi ai-je décidé de relater cela aujourd'hui et pas plus tôt ? Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil, cela fait désormais un an jour pour jour que la bataille finale a eu lieu, un an que Lord Voldemort est mort. Ne tremblez pas en lisant ce simple pseudonyme, Harry a donné sa vie pour nous débarrasser de lui, et il était le premier à le prononcer, le premier a dire que « la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même. » Oui, Harry Potter est mort pour nous, pour moi, pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, pour vos enfants, pour votre descendance. J'aurai pu écrire cela bien avant, mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas me résigner à étaler sa vie sur un papier, sur un tabloïd qui l'a tant critiqué, insulté et diffamé. Mais tout a changé quand j'ai lu les témoignages des gens qui étaient à l'école avec lui, mais qui ne le connaissait pas réellement. Ils ne connaissaient que la surface du personnage, pas la complexité qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui. Alors qui donc, mieux que sa petite amie, que sa fiancée pourrait retracer sa vie ? Oui, vous avez bien lu sa fiancée, c'était un secret, seul Granger et Weasley le savaient. Ma meilleure amie étant retenu prisonnière par les Lestrange.

Commençons par le début ? Car, oui, toute histoire a un commencement. La notre eu lieu lors d'une rencontre involontaire lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. J'étais dans la même année que lui, mais malheureusement réparti à Serpentard aux côtés de Malfoy. Lui, qui ne cessait de nous rabâcher que Potter était juste un traître, un lâche et tant imbécillité de ce genre, que j'avais fini par y croire. Aujourd'hui j'avoue ne pas en être fière. Pour excuse, je pourrais juste dire qu'à cette époque il était juste Potter à mes yeux, le stupide Golden Boy de Gryffondor qui aimait mettre sa vie en danger inutilement. Je divague, j'écris et je pense sans cesse à lui, mes souvenirs refont surfaces, vous ne pouvez imaginer à quel point cela peut-être douloureux pour moi. Je pourrais arrêter là, chiffonner ce morceau de parchemin et garder au fond de moi les souvenirs que j'ai d'Harry. Non, le monde doit savoir. Oui, savoir qu'Harry était un jeune homme comme vous et moi, avec des rêves, des espoirs et des envies. Pas seulement un homme censé tuer Lord Voldemort. Revenons à la Coupe du Monde, je m'en rappelle comme ci c'était hier, me promenant dans les bois qui s'étalaient le long du camping. A ce moment là, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, puis soudain je suis rentré en collision avec quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sur le coup, je ne me rappelle que d'un seule chose, des yeux verts émeraudes qui transpercent votre âme, et hantent à jamais vos nuits. Puis cette voix si douce, si timide, si hésitante qui s'éleva :

_« Je suis dé.. déso.. désolé. »_

Avec du recul, je dois admettre que sa façon de s'excuser en bégayant était assez peu orthodoxe, mais néanmoins très mignonne. Sur le coup, ce fut tout autre chose. J'ai juste trouvé ça totalement grotesque. Et que dire du reste ? Sa façon si comique de se présenter à moi, comme si Harry Potter n'était pas connu :

_« Harry Potter. »_ m'avait-il fait en me tendant maladroitement sa main.

Cette façon si simple de se présenter à moi, si humble arriva à me toucher ce jour là, et sans le savoir je commençai déjà à revoir ma position et mon jugement sur lui. Oubliant les idées préconçues de Malfoy, et me faisant ma propre opinion.

_« Daphné Greengrass. »_ lui avais-je répondu, répondant à sa main tendu avec la mienne.

Croyez moi ou non, mais pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu tant de choses, sa main en restait néanmoins si douce, si innocente que j'en avais frissonné, que j'en frissonne encore à cet instant. Il s'agissait là de mes premiers mots, mon premier contact physique avec lui. Son sourire si angélique et son rire sincère quand il m'a juste répondu :

_« Qui ne connaît pas la fameuse et célèbre Reine des Glaces ? » _

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, aucun sarcasme, malgré le fait qu'il connaissait ma maison à Poudlard, juste une pointe d'amusement et de franchise.

_« Je peux te retourner le compliment, Potter. Qui ne connais pas le fameux et célèbre Garçon qui a survécu ? »_

J'avais vu son visage se durcir, mais j'étais incapable à cette époque de comprendre pourquoi. Qui aurait su que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal ? Je croyais qu'il était habitué, qu'il s'en moquait ou simplement que ça faisait enfler son ego. Mais aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que déjà à cette époque, il haïssait sa célébrité, mais par timidité ou je ne sais quel sentiment. Il ne m'en avais pas fait la remarque, juste incliné sa tête me souhaitant un bon match, et parti comme il était apparu. Je vous passerai les détails du match, ainsi que le reste de mes vacances. Cela n'ayant aucun rapport avec ce que je vous raconte aujourd'hui. Notre quatrième année à Poudlard accueillait l'ancien et très convoité tournoi des trois sorciers. La gloire éternelle, tout le monde en rêvait, moi la première. Mais ça ce fut avant de voir les dégâts que pouvait causer la célébrité. Le 31 octobre, les champions étaient choisis. Rien de surprenant, comme toute l'école je commentais les choix de la coupe avec mon amie de toujours. Tracey Davis. Lorsque la voix faible soudainement faible du directeur s'éleva et plongea l'ensemble de la Grande Salle en disant simplement deux mots :

_« Harry Potter. »_

Je l'avais regardé, comme tout le monde me dirait vous, mais il me sembla si déboussolé, si fragile, si perdu à cet instant là. Il m'avait fait de la peine, je dois l'admettre, et me toucha encore un peu plus. Cette nuit là, sans savoir réellement pourquoi j'avais décidé de l'attendre, laissant les autres élèves retourner au dortoir. Il ne fut pas long à arriver, sur son visage se lisait un fatalité, et une lassitude profonde. Je me rappelle encore notre bref conversation :

_« Alors Potter, comment as-tu fait pour mettre ton nom dans la coupe ? »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas fait. »_ m'avait-il répondu.

Dans sa voix, j'avais senti toute la lassitude de devoir se répéter une énième fois, mais à ma grande surprise il n'y avait ni colère, ni frustration, juste une sincérité déconcertante. Je me rappelle avoir prononcé des mots, sans que je ne les sente sortir de ma bouche, je ne le regrette pas un seul instant. Ces simples mots ont marqué le début de notre amitié :

_« Je te crois. »_ lui avais-je dit.

Encore une fois, il m'avait souris, si seulement à cette époque j'avais su que ce sourire allait devenir ma drogue. Si seulement j'avais su qu'un jour, je ne reverrai plus ce sourire. Après ce jour, ma vie à Poudlard avait pris une tournure totalement inédite. Ajouté à cela, Weasley et Granger qui lui avaient tourné le dos. Maintenant, il ne lui restait que moi près à l'écouter. On se voyait tout les deux jours, on marchait ensemble, le plus souvent sans rien dire. Sa présence à mes côtés me faisait du bien, et je pouvais lire sur son visage que la mienne lui était tout aussi bénéfique. De temps à autre, assez rarement au début puis de plus en plus souvent, il se livrait à moi, comme le jour où il découvrit les Dragons. Il me disait ses craintes, son plan mais également la douleur qu'il ressentait d'avoir été abandonné par ses amis. Je le rassurai aussi bien que je le pouvais, je savais qu'ils reviendraient, j'espérais juste qu'il n'oublierait pas ma présence. A ce jour, je peux vous dire que naissaient des sentiments, mais j'étais trop jeune, trop heureuse d'avoir un véritable ami, pour réaliser tout cela. Lors de la première tâche, j'avais peur. Peur pour Potter, mais il avait franchi cet obstacle sans grand dommage, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Au courage, sans avoir de plan pré-établi. Après cette épreuve rien n'avait changé, il avait beau avoir récupéré ses amis, nous passions toujours autant de temps ensemble, sans la moindre prise de tête. Il avait même ouvert l'œuf pour la première fois en ma compagnie. Puis vint le bal de Noël, j'ai regretté ce choix, et je le regrette encore aujourd'hui. Si j'avais accepté tout aurais pu être si différents, tellement différents. Je me rappelle de ce souvenir, l'un des plus douloureux :

_« Daphné, puis-je te parler »_ m'avait-il demandé lors de l'une de nos balades quotidienne.

_« Bien entendu, Potter. » _

_« Voudraistumaccompagneraubald enoël »_ avait-il dit d'une traite, m'empêchant ainsi de comprendre quoique ce soit. Il se tortillait juste devant moi, la tête basse et le rouge au joue.

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Rien, oublie. »_ avait-il fait faiblement.

_« Non, Potter. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas ainsi. Recommences mais articules. »_ l'avais-je taquiné.

_« Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal de Noël ? »_ avait-il répété timidement.

Oh mon dieu quand j'y repense, qu'il était craquant ainsi. Il semblait avoir peur de moi. Mais à mon plus grand déplaisir, j'ai du refusé, mon cher père avait insisté pour que j'accompagne Théodore Nott, à cette maudite soirée. J'avais pu lire la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux, comme si je l'avais trahis à mon tour. Il s'était retourné rapidement, mais par un réflexe que j'ignorais j'avais attrapé son bras, le forçant à me regarder. J'ai aussitôt regretté ce geste, j'en fut pris d'une douleur à la poitrine. Ses yeux étaient brillant, les larmes menaçant de s'écrouler sur le sol, alors j'avais murmuré :

_« Je te promets une danse Potter. »_

Il m'avait souris, un sourire rempli de larme qui avait réussi à faire chavirer mon cœur, par réflexe je l'avais taquiné :

_« Tu as intérêt à savoir danser, et porte quelque chose de mieux que tes vêtements d'été. _»

Il m'avait regardé d'un air à la fois grincheux et apeuré à l'idée de devoir danser, et j'avais ri. Potter était comme ça, le seul et l'unique capable de me faire rire sans rien dire. J'aimais ces moments avec lui, je les aimerais toujours même s'il ne m'en reste que des souvenirs. De simple souvenir. Le bal fut intense, ma danse avec Potter juste magique, inoubliable, le temps s 'était arrêté dans ses bras, suspendu pendant une musique malgré sa façon peu orthodoxe de danser, mais mon dieu que c'était magique. Un souvenir gravé, un souvenir où la guerre n'était pas encore à notre porte, un souvenir de deux élèves insouciants. Quand j'y repense en écrivant ces lignes, j'ai encore mes yeux qui pétillent, rempli d'étoiles. Notre monotonie fut rapidement remis en place après cet événements, on s'absentait tout les deux pendant des heures et des heures, juste lui et moi, oubliant nos amis, oubliant tout le reste. Puis vint la seconde tâche, j'aidais du mieux possible à sa préparation, mais pour un quatrième année devoir aller sous l'eau était assez compliqué. Je fus surprise de voir le professeur Rogue venir me chercher un soir avec une mine de dégoût à peine masqué. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait demander, je me rappelle avoir été perplexe suite à cette invitation inattendue. La déclaration qui avait suivi restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire :

_« Miss Greengrass, Miss Granger, Miss Chang et Miss Delacour, tout d'abord bienvenu. Si je vous ai invité aujourd'hui cela a pour rapport la seconde tâche, vous êtes les personnes qui comptent le plus aux yeux de l'un des quatre champions. Les champions en question devront secourir l'otage choisi pour lui, même si votre vie ne sera pas réellement en danger, ça ils ne le savent pas . Vous serez placé dans un sommeil magique dès la fin de ce discours. Bien, Miss Granger vous serez l'otage de Mister Krum, Miss Chang de Mister Diggory, Miss Delacour de votre propre sœur, et Miss Greengrass de Mister Potter. »_

J'avais envie d'aller voir Potter à ce moment là, mais seul le Noir m'accueillit. La seule chose que je me souvint ensuite, fut des yeux verts émeraudes brillant d'une détermination sans faille, et de son sourire. Son si beau sourire qui se voulait si rassurant et si réconfortant. Il était en tête du tournoi a égalité avec Diggory au bout des deux premières épreuves. Il prouvait à tous qu'il avait des qualités naturelles, et qu'il pouvait être un grand sorcier. Suite à cela, Potter et moi n'étions plus obligé de nous cacher lors de nos balades. Poudlard n'avait que nous à la bouche, selon certaine rumeurs j'aurais donné un philtre d'Amour à Potter. Quelle blague. Nous avions décidé d'en sourire, d'en rire. Et que dire des réactions au seins de nos maisons ? Bien que nous n'étions pas en couple, tout le monde chez les verts et argents le prenait assez mal, hormis Tracey. J'étais considéré comme une paria, personne ne voulait plus se trouver à côté de moi. En réalité, cela m'arrangeait. Du côté des Gryffondor, sa maison était un peu plus compréhensive. Granger me faisait de grands sourires, Weasley avait plus de mal mais me tolérait. Puis le reste me regardait bizarrement sans rien me dire. Ce jour là, j'ai compris le poids et l'influence indirecte qu'avait Potter au sein de l'école. Avec l'aide de ses deux amis, on s'était attelé à la préparation de la tâche suivante, mais au fond de moi je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Potter était de plus en plus livide, et disais que tout allait bien. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne savait pas mentir, cependant je n'insistais pas. J'avais pu voir à quelle vitesse il pouvait se braquer. Et la dernière tâche arriva, Poudlard était en ébullition. Je comprenais leur enthousiasme, mais le mien comme celui de Granger avait pris fin à la vue de Potter. Sa blancheur était digne d'un cadavre, et il continuait à garder le silence. Mais bientôt, nous allions avoir notre réponse. Je l'avais vu entrer dans le labyrinthe, assis aux côtés de Granger, il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre et croiser les doigts. Des jets de lumières rouges illuminèrent rapidement le ciel, et le corps de Fleur vu ramené, visiblement déçu d'avoir perdu si tôt et surtout face à un « petit garçon ». Quelques instants d'autres éclairs illuminèrent le ciel, et ce fut au tour de Krum de sortir du labyrinthe. Il ne restait que Poudlard en jeu, de longues minutes défilèrent, et je pouvais voir sur le visage du directeur de l'inquiétude. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela aurait dû être fini. Mais non, aucun signe ni de Diggory, ni de Potter. Puis ce fameux flash lumineux qui illumina le ciel, les cris de joies des spectateurs, puis le silence. Quelque chose n'allait pas, les deux champions étaient au sol et cette phrase. Cette phrase qui me fit frissonner, qui le fit perdre pied :

_« Il est mort. »_

A ce moment, je ne savais pas de qui il parlait, j'ai dévalé les gradins à une vitesse dont je ne m'imaginais pas capable, et je vis le corps sans vie du Poufsouffle. Puis le sang qui recouvrait entièrement Harry. Je me rappelle avoir oublié la mort de Diggory, et avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement :

_« Harry, tu vas bien ? »_

_« Tu m'as appelé Harry, Daphné. »_ m'avait-il fait remarqué.

Sur son visage était apparut un sourire, un sourire si différent de d'habitude. Un sourire crispé, forcé. C'était ça Harry, faire comme si tout allait bien. Son regard était vide d'émotion. Ce jour là, une part de son innocence s'était envolé, condamné à mûrir trop vite. Mais c'est aussi cette nuit là qu'il est passé de Potter à Harry, simplement Harry. Il avait été appelé par Maugrey, suivi plus loin par un Dumbledore, baguette en main. J'avais besoin de lui parler, alors que tout le monde était parti dans leur dortoir, j'avais bifurqué et était parti dans notre endroit. Celui où l'on allait quand on avait besoin d'être seul. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, il était venu une heure et demi plus tard, son visage toujours marqué par cette soirée. J'appris qu'il avait fugué de l'infirmerie, se doutant que je serais là, à l'attendre toute la nuit si il le fallait . Ça aussi c'était lui, penser aux autres avant de penser à lui. A mieux y réfléchir, il ne pensait jamais à lui. Encore une fois je me rappelle mot pour mot, ce qu'il m'a dit :

_« Il est de retour. Lord Voldemort. Il a tué Cédric. La coupe, un portoloin. Un cimetière. Comme dans mes rêves. Il a utilisé mon sang. Pour renaître. Il m'a forcé à me battre. J'ai vu mes parents. J'ai fui. » _

Ce n'était que des mots dit entre deux sanglots. Oui, il pleurait parce qu'il se sentait seul. Il faisait le garçon solide, mais était en réalité si fragile. Après tout, il était la figure de la dernière guerre même s'il ne se souvenait de rien. Il insufflait du courage aux autres juste avec son comportement. Encore une fois, il pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui. Il était venu se confier à moi, me montrant le rôle que je tenais désormais dans sa vie. Le lendemain Dumbledore avait fait son discours, mes yeux étaient braqués sur Harry. A la mention de Diggory, j'ai vu que ses émotions menaçaient de s'échapper, mais a fini par simplement lever son gobelet. En un an, j'avais appris les gestes de son corps, qui était beaucoup plus fiable que son visage, et à la mention de son nom et des événements de la veille, il se mit à bouger sur sa chaise, de gêne. Au moment de lui rendre hommage, contrairement aux autres, je m'était levé, le verre dans sa direction, rapidement imité par beaucoup d'autres élèves. Juste avec ce geste, je vis l'espoir réapparaître dans ses yeux. L'été qui suivit notre quatrième année, je correspondais régulièrement avec lui. Il me confiait se sentir écarté par ses amis qui refusaient de trop lui parler à cause d'une possible interception de leur courrier, il se mit à me raconter ses rêves. Un couloir sans fin avec des portes. Depuis l'année dernière, j'avais appris que chacun de ses rêves avaient une plus grande signification qui ne le croyait. Quelques jours plus tard, il me raconta son incident avec les Détraqueurs, que pouvais je dire ? J'étais choquée. Des Détraqueurs dans le Londres moldus. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être aussi compliqué ? J'ai eu peur qu'il soit renvoyé, mais il apaisa rapidement mes craintes. Dumbledore s'était déplacé en personne à son procès, cela n'est pas un secret. Il m'a fait part de sa douleur d'être insulté de menteur par votre tabloïd, mais j'étais là, je le croyais, et il m'a avoué que cela l'aidé à tenir et à avancer la tête haute. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse le même jour, il me raconta ce qu'il ne pouvait me dire dans les lettres. L'ordre du Phénix. L'existence d'une arme pouvant en finir avec Voldemort. Et surtout, l'innocence de son parrain Sirius Black. Je dois avouer que cette révélation me déstabilisa un instant, il me faisait penser à Dumbledore. Toujours voir le bon côtés des gens, leur accorder le bénéfice du doute. Je compris aussitôt l'aversion d'Harry pour le ministère, son parrain innocent injustement envoyé à Azkaban, sans procès pendant plus de 12 ans. Encore une fois je divague, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de l'incompétence du ministère entre les deux guerres, bien qu'elle y tiendra un rôle important dans la suite de ce récit. Puis vint notre retour à Poudlard, lors de cette cérémonie j'ai vu le regard affolé d'Harry quand Dumbledore présenta le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dolores Jane Ombrage. Je la connaissait grâce à mes parents, qui ne l'aimaient pas, elle la sous secrétaire d'état. Voilà, le point sublime de la stupidité de notre ministère, cette femme, ce monstre a détruit petit à petit la flamme qui battait au fond d'Harry. Il aura fallu ma détermination, lié à celle de Granger et Weasley pour le remotiver. Oui, à ce moment là votre héros a failli vous abandonner, fuir, et je l'aurais suivis, je l'aurais compris. Une plume de sang ? Sa main ne s'en es jamais remise, la cicatrice fine sur le dos de celle ci était encore visible lors de la bataille finale. Ce soir là, je l'avais attendu, je n'avais aucune confiance en elle. J'avais vu le sang sur sa main avant qu'il n'es eu le temps de me la cacher, il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Tout le monde connaît Harry comme étant têtu, mais sa fierté et son honneur étaient sans précédent, resteront sans précédent. Comme si, cela ne suffisait pas, elle lui a enlevé la dernière partie d'innocence qu'il restait en lui, le Quidditch. J'aurai pu, je l'aurai tué, et je suis sérieuse. A cette époque je me rendais compte, ou tout au moins je commençais à me rendre compte de mes sentiments pour Harry. J'avais appris à le connaître en dehors de sa renommé, j'avais réussi à fissurer sa carapace et à parler librement avec lui . Même si je ne savais encore rien sur son passé. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il se confierais à moi. Je divague. Avec Ombrage, il n'était plus le même, son envie de se battre avait disparu, la diffamation de la Gazette à son sujet le touchait, mais il ne faisait plus rien pour démentir. Puis à une sortie à Pré au Lard, Granger avait eu une idée pour le bousculer, le faire réagir. On lui avait juste dit qu'on comptait apprendre à se battre par nous même, il ne savait pas le dessous du décor comme le disent si bien les moldus. Je me rappelle l'avoir vu marcher avec nous, sa curiosité touché, mais sans rien se douter de notre plan.

_« Bonjour à tous, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour apprendre à nous battre. Ombrage ne fait rien et à l'extérieur... »_ avait-elle commencé, puis j'avais vu son regard vers Harry,_ « et à l'extérieur Voldemort gagne du pouvoir. »_

J'avais admiré le discours de Granger, en prononçant le nom de Voldemort, elle venait de prouver sa loyauté pour Harry. J'avais vu les réactions des autres élèves présent, tous tremblèrent de peur à l'entente du nom maudit. Cet événement restera a jamais gravé dans ma tête.

_« Et qui nous dit qu'IL est de retour, hormis Potter ? Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir là. »_ avais fait un jeune Poufsouffle.

_« Qui es-tu ? »_ l'avais agressé Weasley, me faisant sourire par son manque de diplomatie.

_« Zacharias Smith. Potter est juste revenu avec le corps de Diggory. Et avec ce que raconte la Gazette, on peut douter du discours de Dumbledore. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun témoin. » _

_« Venez on s'en va. Ils sont juste là pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.. Et je ne veux pas en parler. »_ intervint Harry.

Ce qu'il se passa par la suite, confirma ce que je pensais déjà. L'influence d'Harry, la loyauté de sa maison était sans faille.

_« Et moi, je peux te dire que j'étais là quand il a empêché Vol.. Vol.. Voldemort de prendre la pierre __philosophale. »_ avait craché Weasley.

_« A moi, le choixpeau m'a montré l'épée avec laquelle Harry a tué le Monstre de Serpentard. »_ avait surenchéri Londubat.

_« Il a chassé plus de cent Détraqueurs en troisième année, j'étais là. »_ avait continué Granger.

_« Et tout le monde a pu voir, ce qu'il a fait lors des épreuves du tournoi l'an dernier. »_ avait conclut la jeune Weasley.

_« Non, non arrêtez, j'ai toujours eu de la chance ou de l'aide. »_ avait coupé Harry.

J'avais sourie c'était lui tout craché, il refusait d'admettre son potentiel, ses exploits quel qu'il soit. La discussions avait continué sur ses mérites, et soudain je l'avais entendu :

_« Taisez vous ! Vous ne savez rien, vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de se retrouver en face de lui. Tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre lors des cours, ne vous sers plus à rien. Il ne reste que votre courages, vos tripes entre lui et la mort. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela fait. Voir votre vie ne tenir que grâce à la chance ? »_

_« Harry, tu as raison, c'est pour ça qu'on a tous besoin d'apprendre à se battre. » _avait répondu avec calme Granger.

Dans ses yeux, j'avais pu voir des sentiments que j'avais appris à connaître chez lui à force de passer du temps en tête à tête, il avait dit tout cela avec de la peine et de la souffrance. Je savais qu'il avais du revoir ses pires cauchemars, j'avais eu envie d'intervenir, quand ce maudit Smith se remit à parler :

_« Et qui va nous enseigner à nous défendre ? »_

_« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Smith. Harry, bien évidemment. »_ étais-je intervenue.

Jusque là personne ne m'avait vu et tous se retournèrent dans ma direction, sortant en majorité leurs baguettes :

_« Que fais-tu ici, vil serpent ? »_ avait fait une Serdaigle.

_« Elle va aller tout raconter à Ombrage. »_ avait fait Smith.

«_ Daphné est venu parce que je le lui ai demandé. Si une personne a un problème avec cela, il est libre de partir maintenant. »_ avait fait la voix ferme d'Harry.

Vous ne pouvez imaginer ma joie à ce moment là. Harry était loyal et fidèle. Il défendait toujours les personnes qu'il considérait comme un ami, et qui en valaient la peine. Après cette sortie à Pré au Lard, l'A.D comme l'avait appelé Granger avait pris forme, nous nous voyons une fois par semaine et Harry nous enseignait ce qu'il savait. Il était un sacré professeur, il savait de quoi il parlait, et dans ce qu'il nous apprenait on voyait bien son expérience malgré son âge. Vint Noël et les vacances. Harry avait eu une vision la veille des vacances, à propos du père Weasley, qu'il me relata rapidement dans une lettre le lendemain. Je me rappelle qu'un jour il m'avait fait part de son envie d'étudier en théorique la magie qu'utilisé Lord Voldemort. La magie noire, alors à Noël je lui avais offert un de ses livres. Si j'avais su qu'il étudierais au delà de la théorie, jamais je ne lui aurait offert ce livre. Non. Jamais. J'imagine vos regards à ce moment de la lecture, votre héros parfait apprendre la magie noire ? Je vous avais bien dit que vous ne connaissiez que la surface. Il m'avait convaincu avec une seule phrase :

_« S'il te plaît, Daphné. Tu crois que sans savoir ce que va utiliser Voldemort je pourrais survivre ? »_

Devant un tel argument qui n'aurait pas craqué ? J'aurais dû me douter ce jour là qu'il l'apprendrait pour l'utiliser. Je regrette, que je regrette ce cadeau plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne me sens pas responsable de sa mort, pas un jour où je n'imagine pas sa vie, notre vie. Ce qu'elle aurait pu être sans ce maudit livre. Lors de la séance de l'A.D,D du 14 février, j'étais resté avec lui, l'aidant à ranger la salle. Je dois remercier Granger qui avait poussé Weasley vers la sortie, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil suivit d'un grand sourire. Comme moi , elle avait dû voir la branche de gui suspendu au plafond. Sur le coup je dois admettre avoir soupiré, mais aujourd'hui je la remercie. Je l'avais donc aidé à ranger la salle, puis m'installa à côté de lui. Je me rappelle sa façon de regarder devant lui, tortiller ses mains entre eux comme soudainement stressé. J'avais ri en le voyant ainsi, et comme à mon habitude je l'avais taquiné :

_« Harry, stressé par moi. Qui l'aurait cru ? C'est donc plus simple d'affronter le Monstre de Serpentard qu'une fille ? » _

Il m'avais regardé mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré et avait finalement décidé de fuir ma première remarque, en me racontant ses aventures. La pierre philosophale, Quirell, le sacrifice de Weasley, l'intelligence de Granger. Il n'avait rien oublié, il n'avait rien du conteur minimisant au maximum ce qu'il avait fait. Puis il passa à sa seconde année, quel ne fut pas mon choc quand j'ai appris que le Monstre de Serpentard était un basilic, qu'il l'avait tué sans baguette, tout en recevant une morsure au bras. Instinctivement, j'avais serré son bras plus fort que je ne l'aurait voulu. Comme si ne rien n'était, il continuait ses récits, sa voix teinté d'ironie et de sarcasme. En troisième année, il n'eut aucune excuse. Produire un Patronus corporel à son âge, en situation réel qui plus est était un acte de magie incroyablement avancé. Et une nouvelle fois me raconta notre quatrième année, j'aurais aimé l'interrompre mais j'étais consciente qu'il avait besoin de se lâcher, de se confier, que tout ça était trop dur pour être uniquement supporté par lui. Alors je l'avais laissé parler, l'écoutant juste. Il s'était levé le regard vide. Quoiqu'on puisse dire aujourd'hui, Harry était une personne exceptionnelle, qui rêvait juste d'avoir une vie normal. Ce moment là restera dans mon cœur a jamais, je me rappelle m'être rapproché de lui tout doucement, lentement, le temps s'était arrêté autour de nous. Mes yeux rentrèrent en contact avec les siens, une once de surprise dans les siens, bien vite remplacé par de l'envie. Ses yeux perforèrent une nouvelle fois mon âme, confirmant mes sentiments. Je le vis s'avancer également vers moi, nos lèvres à quelque centimètres l'une de l'autre, et je l'avais embrassé. Enfin. Si vous pouviez savoir, à quel point ses lèvres étaient douce, son contact si chaleureux, si envoûtant. J'en fus presque triste de devoir arrêter ce baiser, ce premier baiser. D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé de nous cacher, pourquoi vous vous demander ? Harry avait peur. Peur que Voldemort m'utilise contre lui. Au début, j'ai trouvé cela risible, mais la suite des événements lui donnera malheureusement raison. L'année scolaire avait continué sur ce rythme, l'A.D avait remotivé Harry, quoique fasse Ombrage, l'armée Inquisitoriale ne pouvait rien faire. Rien n'arrêtait notre bonne humeur, et Harry avait donc décidé opportun de nous apprendre le Patronus. Au bout de pas mal de séance, la majorité des membres commencèrent à en maîtriser les bases. Harry était un bon, que dis-je un excellent pédagogue, il prenait son temps pour expliquer à chaque membres ses erreurs, mais également n'hésitait pas à dire ce qui était bien fait, pour la « confiance » m'avait-il dit une fois. Malheureusement, toute bonne chance a une fin, nous fûmes trahi de l'intérieur, une élève de Serdaigle, Cho Chang. Ce fut la fin de l'A.D, la fin d'un groupe de défense, mais bien plus que ça la fin d'un groupe d'amis décidé a se battre pour Harry. On pourrait comparer notre association à celle des Mangemorts, cela ne choquera aucun de ses anciens membres. Nous étions tous conscient qu'en côtoyant Harry, on ne pourrait pas fuir. On serait condamné à se battre, mais nous étions prêts. Du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait. Nous nous entraînions avec plaisir, en nous amusant, mais Harry avait eu encore une fois raison. Ce qu'il nous attendait dehors était pire que ce que l'on croyait.

Lors de l'épreuve de B.U.S.E d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry avait fait un malaise, il avait rêvé de ce couloir encore une fois mais cette fois, Sirius Black se trouvait derrière l'une de ses portes, torturé par Voldemort. Quelque chose clochait, Granger et moi sentions le piège. Après lui en avoir fait part, nous avions pris le temps de vérifier ce rêve. Mais aucune trace de Black au Q.G de l'Ordre, et Rogue semblait s'en moquer. Pour couronner le tout, nous nous trouvions tous entre les griffes d'Ombrage. Granger avait eu une idée, et avait emmené Harry et Ombrage dans la forêt Interdite. Pendant ce temps là, grâce à Weasley, et oui Weasley, chacun à son moment de gloire dans une guerre. Donc je disais, grâce à Weasley, nous nous étions débarrassé de nos gardes du corps et avons foncé dans la forêt, où on rencontra Harry et Granger sans Ombrage. Sans qu'on ai le temps de poser la moindre question, Harry avait décidé d'aller au ministère, seul. Granger, Londubat et Weasley avaient refusé et finalement ils réussirent à convaincre Harry d'accepter leur aide. Je savais qu'Harry avait accepté, juste pour ne pas perdre plus de temps inutilement. Comme je l'avais prévu, il s'agissait d'un piège, Harry par son tempérament n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre une boule transparente portant son nom, aussitôt l'eut-il touché que de nombreux mangemorts se sont mit à apparaître. C'est là, que pour tout les membres de l'A.D présents, les paroles d'Harry prirent forme : Seule la chance nous permit de nous en sortir. La bataille était inégale, jusqu'à l'arrivée du fameux Ordre du Phénix,et la bataille bascula en notre faveur. J'étais à côté d'Harry, quand le pire se produisit. Je me rappelle, son visage ensanglanté, ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination sans faille, combattant hargneusement un mangemort encore masqué. Puis, Lestrange en fond de vision lançant un sort sur Black, qui bascula lentement en arrière, mort, le sourire à jamais figé sur son visage. J'entendis ce hurlement de douleur sortir de la bouche d'Harry, son regard se remplir d'une tristesse que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne, et d'une rage incontrôlable. Je ne le reconnaissait plus, il semblait totalement transformé. Malgré les efforts de Lupin, il se débarrassa de son étreinte, se mit à courir après Lestrange lançant des sorts à tout les mangemorts se trouvant à proximité. Sa douleur me faisait mal, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et j'étais incapable de l'aider. La suite est à mes yeux encore pire, peut-être pas pour vous mais pour moi qui l'aimait cela fut l'apothéose d'une journée noire. Granger, Weasley et l'ensemble de notre groupe de sauvetage étaient dans le hall du ministère. Je me rappelle de cet événement comme ci il venait d'avoir eu lieu, il y a quelques instants. Dumbledore se tenait debout, la respiration courte et faible, à ses pieds se trouvait Harry, qui se tortillait au sol, les yeux rouges. Non, ce n'était pas mon Harry, pas celui que j'ai connu. Pas celui que j'ai aimé. Les paroles de Dumbledore sont à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Comment avait-il pu deviner les craintes les plus profondes d'Harry ? Des craintes que seul moi connaissait ?

_« Harry, ce ne sont pas vos ressemblances qui comptent, mais bel et bien vos différences. » _

A ce moment là, je savais que ça ne changerait rien. Ces craintes étaient encré trop profondément en lui pour que de simple paroles puissent l'aider. J'ai fait la seule chose qui comptait, peu importe les risques, j'ai fait la seule chose qui le différenciait de Voldemort. J'ai marché lentement dans sa direction, devant un Dumbledore surpris, qui n'eut le temps de rien me dire. J'étais agenouillé à côté de lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, je me moquais qu'il m'utilise, Harry était trop important à mes yeux, pas en tant que Garçon-qui-a-survécu mais bel et bien en temps qu'homme, en tant qu'être humain, je l'avais regardé une fois dans les yeux, puis l'avait embrassé avec une tendresse que je ne me croyait pas capable d'avoir dans ce genre de situation. La réaction fut immédiate, Voldemort sorti de son corps et me regarda avec une tel hargne que je déglutit difficilement, Harry toujours au sol sa tête dans mes bras. Sans que je sache comment, un éclair de lumière verte avait foncé dans ma direction, impuissante j'avais fermé mes yeux, attendant mon sort, mais rien. Rien ne venait, étais-ce donc ça mourir ? Ne rien sentir ? J'ouvris mes yeux, je voyais l'aura émaner du corps d'Harry qui se tenait désormais debout. Le ministre était arrivé, le visage livide, se faisant face Harry et Voldemort, Dumbledore en retrait et moi sur le sol. Et cette voix si douce et mélodieuse devenu si froide et si semblable à celle de son adversaire s'élevait et résonner dans le hall silencieux :

_« Jamais, Tom. Tu m'entends, J.A.M.A.I.S je ne te laisserais leur faire du mal. » _

Voldemort avait aussitôt transplané se sentant en difficulté devant tant de sorcier accomplis. J'avais vu dans le regard d'Harry cette lueur de détermination, cette envie d'en découdre, cette envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai compris ce soir là, pourquoi Voldemort avait fait d'Harry sa cible prioritaire, pourquoi il voulait à tout prix le voir mort. De retour à Poudlard, la moitié du groupe fut obligé de rester à l'infirmerie, pour diverses blessures, tandis qu'Harry suivait Dumbledore dans son bureau. Comme à chaque événement je m'étais rendu dans notre endroit, sachant qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais Harry aurait besoin d'en parler, ou juste de rester au calme à regarder le ciel. Comme prévu il est venu, énervé, agacé et triste. Ce que je vais vous dire confirmera vos articles de l'époque, vous montrera à quel point vous n'avez eu de cesse de lui rappeler sa destinée. Oui, il était l'Élu. Il existait bel et bien une prophétie. Je vais vous la retranscrire, puis-qu'aujourd'hui cela n'a plus aucun intérêt. Vous allez comprendre ce qu'était sa vie, tout a toujours été tracé, il ne pouvait pas contrôler son existence, cela ne lui a jamais été offert. Il est née pour combattre, pour survivre et non vivre.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore..._

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..._

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... »_

Vous voyez ? Vous l'idolâtrez alors que sa vie a été une succession de choix fait pour lui. Il n'a jamais eu une vie normal, n'a jamais eu cette chance. Vous vouliez tous être comme lui, alors que lui se battait pour être comme moi, comme vous. Vous ne le connaissiez pas, non, mais cela ne vous a pas empêcher de faire de lui votre héros, votre martyr. Je vous déteste pour cela, déteste pour avoir fait de la vie de celui que j'ai aimé un véritable calvaire. Comment aurait-il pu fuir, alors que vous comptiez tous sur lui ? Sur un enfant, puis sur un adolescent.

Je divague encore cette fois, après tout mes états d'âmes ne changerons jamais vos idées sur lui. Non, vous continuerez de l'idolâtrer. Chaque année je vous vois pleurer sur sa tombe, et cela continuera. Même après sa mort, vous ne lui laissez aucun répits. Il ne voulais pas être un héros, encore moins un Martyr. Laissez le où il est, en paix, il a bien mérité ça.

Enfin, reprenons. La fin de l'année scolaire était arrivée, les vacances s'annonçait mouvementé. La première bataille de cette guerre avait eu lieu au Ministère, désormais la guerre était ouverte. L'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne magique, avec un temps de retard se préparait à la guerre. Harry m'avait exprimé son soulagement, cela lui enlevait quelque peu des responsabilités. J'avais appris qu'il était invité chez les Weasley, et quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reçu également une invitation, selon la mère Weasley, il s'agissait d'une surprise pour Harry. Bien entendu, cette attention de Weasley me toucha et je l'ai accepté. Harry arriva une journée après moi, accompagné par Dumbledore. Il me raconta les nouveautés, Dumbledore qui comptait lui donner des cours particuliers et le recrutement d'un nouveau professeur. Le reste des vacances fut idyllique, je pouvais profiter de lui, et lui de moi en toute impunité sans aventure au bout du chemin. Il me raconta le traitement que lui réservaient les Dursley, l'esclavage dont il était victime. Oui, votre héros étaient détesté par ses moldus, condamné à faire la cuisine, le jardin, battu si cela ne correspondait pas à leurs attentes. Si vous le connaissiez aussi bien que le disaient vos témoignages, pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ?

Enfin passons, lors de nos achats sur le chemin de Traverse, Malfoy eut un comportement suspect. Harry était convaincu que Malfoy était un mangemort, contrairement à Granger et Weasley. Connaissant sa susceptibilité, je ne fis aucun commentaire. Hormis cela, les vacances prirent fin, j'appréciais la mère de Weasley bien qu'un peu trop sur-protectrice vis à vis d'Harry à mon goût. Nos résultats de B.U.S.E étaient arrivés, je pouvais lire la fierté dans les yeux d'Harry. Un Optimal en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec mention excellence. Chose assez rare. Je ne pouvais que comprendre son sentiment de fierté, les notes qu'il avait obtenu c'était grâce à son travail et non grâce a sa renommé. Lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Harry et moi-même furent invité au club du nouveau professeur ? La seule chose qui l'intéressait à vrai dire, était de savoir si Harry était l'Élu ou non. Je pouvais déjà voir que cela le blasait profondément. Au moment d'aller nous changer, Harry insista pour aller voir quelque chose dans le compartiment de Malfoy avec l'aide de sa cape d'Invisibilité. Je le laissais y aller, n'osant pas le contre-dire. Dans la Grande Salle, je ne vis aucun signe d'Harry, en croisant le regard de Granger, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis la Grande Porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Harry, le nez ensanglanté. Les gestes mimés de Malfoy ne m'échappèrent pas, je savais désormais qui avait fait ça à Harry. Ainsi, Harry me raconta ce qu'il avait découvert, et surtout comment Malfoy l'avait trouvé, cassé le nez, et enfin caché sous la propre cape d'Invisibilité. A vrai dire, cette année semblait des plus normale, les cours s'enchaînaient et Harry assistait aux cours de Dumbledore, en apprenant ainsi un peu plus sur la vie passé de Lord Voldemort. Les cours de Potions de Slughorn voyait Harry exceller, bien entendu pas seul, mais grâce à l'aide d'un livre de potions rempli de remarques et de notes en tout genre. Je profiterais de ce moment, pour faire une aparté et vous dire que je ne dévoilerais pas le contenu des cours entre Dumbledore et mon bien aimé. Pourquoi ? Parce que Lord Voldemort avait trouvé un chemin qui le menait à l'immortalité, et que je ne voudrais pas donné naissance à un futur mage noir en dévoilant trop de choses. A la mi-année, après les vacances de Février, eu lieu un incident particulier. Harry et Malfoy s'étaient battu dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et pour la première fois Harry avait utilisé un sort de magie noire, faisant perdre à Malfoy une quantité non négligeable de sang. Je peux vous dire qu'Harry regretta ce geste un long moment, et se débarrassa au plus vite du livre qui lui avait valu le surnom coquet de « Prince des Potions. » Je passais, à vrai dire, nous passions en comptant Granger et Weasley, de plus en plus de temps loin d'Harry. Il semblait vouloir nous éloigner de ce qu'il l'attendait. Il souhaitait nous protéger et faire de cette guerre, SA guerre, ce que pour quoi il était né. Puis un soir, il vint nous confier son Félix Felicis, potion de chance liquide, remporté lors du premier cours de l'année. Nous demandant de surveiller Malfoy et Rogue, tandis que lui comptait partir en mission avec Dumbledore. Il comptait commencer le chemin tortueux et sinueux qui les mènerait à un Voldemort mortel, ou devrais-je dire Tom Elvis Jedusor. Oui, Harry me l'avait dit, celui qui se faisait appelé Lord, n'était en réalité qu'un sang-mêlé et non un sang pur comme il semblait le faire croire au monde entier. Harry m'avait prévenu qu'une fois ce secret dévoilé, cela aurait l'effet d'une bombe dans les croyances de notre société. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que cela aura l'effet escompté.

Revenons à cette tragique soirée, on avait tout fait comme il nous l'avait dit, mais aucun moyen de trouver où Malfoy se planquait. Puis soudain Granger avait eu l'idée de surveiller la Salle sur Demande. On aurait tous dû croire en Harry. Malfoy venait de faire l'impossible. Faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte même du château. Nous nous battions, Félix Felicis nous permettait de ne pas être blessé. Mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'avoir le dessous même avec l'aide des professeurs et de certains membre de l'Ordre. Puis Malfoy disparut au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, suivit par Lestrange et d'autres mangemorts, et à mon effarement Rogue les y rejoignit. Un long moment passa avant de les voir redescendre et hurler :

_« Il est mort. » _

Qu'est ce que je peux détester cette phrase. Ne peuvent-ils pas préciser qui était mort ? J'en avais aucune idée, et je l'ai vu débouler comme une furie, Harry, et se mettre à courir après Rogue et Malfoy. Instinctivement je me mis à le suivre. La rage qui illuminait son regard me rappelait celle qu'il avait eu un an plus tôt lors de la mort de son parrain. Dans le Parc, je trouva Harry en train de faire face à Rogue, baguette à la main et hurler :

_« Il vous faisait confiance. Vous l'avez tué. Lâche. » _

Malheureusement, il se retrouva rapidement désarmé, étendu sur le sol. Les mangemorts avaient tous fui, et je pus enfin m'agenouiller à ses côtés. Je vis les larmes perler le long de ses joues, dans un torrent continu et s'écrasaient sur le sol, avant de disparaître. Je savais que son impuissance l'énervaient, je le berçais dans mes bras calmement, quand il se releva sans me jeter ne serais-ce qu'un regard.

_« Qui est mort ? » _m'avait-il demandé sans le moindre détour.

_« Je ne sais pas, tout était confus. J'ai juste enjambé un corps sur le sol, mais il bougeait encore. »_

_« Je dois aller le voir. » _avait-il murmuré.

Je savait qu'il ne parlait plus du même sujet, mais je ne savais pas de quoi. Alors je l'ai suivit, marchant en silence à côtés de lui. Au pied de la tour d'Astronomie se trouvait un attroupement d'élèves. Sans ménagement, Harry s'y fraya un chemin, bousculant chaque élève qui refusait de s'écarter. Je vis une Granger en larmes, et Weasley ouvrir la bouche en voyant Harry, puis la refermer aussitôt en rencontrant le regard de son ami. Je le vis enfin, le corps sans, étendu sur le sol de Dumbledore. Je m'étais arrêté là, mais pas Harry ? Personne ne semblait vouloir stopper sa marche. Je comprenais pourquoi, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un adulte cette année que de Dumbledore, il y avait du respect entre les deux sorcier, et une admiration sans faille de Dumbledore pour le courage d'Harry. Tous le virent s'agenouiller près de la dépouille de leur directeur, le serrant fort dans ses bras comme ci il s'agissait d'une poupée de soie. Laissant perler ses larmes sur le visage du défunt. Puis cette phrase, murmuré, que l'ensemble du parc pouvait entendre :

_« Je jure que votre savoir, votre enseignement ne sera pas vain, professeur. Je suis si désolé, j'aurai du.. J'aurais pu..éviter tout cela. Votre mort sera la dernière, je les protégerais tous. TOUS. Je vous vengerais. »_

La guerre était lancé, Harry venait de la déclarer à Lord Voldemort, comme l'avait fait avant lui Dumbledore. Il venait de reprendre le flambeau de son mentor. Je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant dorénavant. Chacun devrait choisir son camp, se battre avec Harry ou contre lui. Puis, sans prévenir il brandit sa baguette dans les air, et éclaira le ciel avec. Je l'imitais aussitôt, il rendait hommage à un grand sorcier de la plus belle des manières. Granger, Weasley puis les professeurs et enfin l'ensemble de Poudlard répondaient à cette hommage. Dans ce moment de peine, Harry venait de réaliser le vœu de son mentor, unir un court instant les 4 maisons de Poudlard, et il aura fallut sa mort pour que cela arrive. Le lendemain eut lieu l'enterrement et le dernier hommage. McGonagall avait insisté pour qu'Harry y participe, en faisant un discours. Sans hésiter il avait accepté. Granger et Weasley ne comprenaient pas, mais moi si Harry embrassait son côté Serpentard, cela lui faisait mal je le savais, mais il allait utiliser la mort de Dumbledore pour lancer un appel à la guerre. Il m'avait avoué qu'il ne retournerait certainement pas à Poudlard l'an prochain, mais il savait que je le suivrais quoiqu'il fasse. Puis ce discours qui ébranla beaucoup de gens, je m'en rappelle comme tout les sorciers présents là bas :

_« Le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on pleure sa mort, il aurait voulu que l'on __fête son existence. Un jour il m'a dit, que la mort était une autre grande aventure quand le moment serait venu. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Aujourd'hui nous sommes en guerre, cette grande aventure quelques uns d'entre nous la connaîtront sûrement. Peut être vous professeur, peut être toi Susan, ou peut-être moi. Qui n'aurait pas peur ? Je suis comme vous, mais je suis prêt à faire ce saut si ma mort pourrais sauver et permettre à la génération suivante de vivre et non de survivre. Si nous voulons battre Voldemort, il faut réaliser le rêve de Dumbledore, s'unir malgré nos différences, s'unir malgré nos maison. Pourquoi un Gryffondor ne pourrait-il pas aider un Serpentard ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas faire front commun, l'espace d'une bataille, puis de deux, puis de toute une guerre ? »_ avait-il commencé, je voyais que tous étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. _« Mais qui suis je pour vous forcer à me suivre ? Je ne suis pas professeur, encore moins directeur, juste un élève comme vous. Que puis je faire de plus ? Seul, je ne pourrais rien faire, ensemble nous pourrons tous y arriver. Se battre pour un monde meilleur, et peut-être mourir en ayant essayé de bouleverser ce monstre, ou fuir et mourir comme des lâches en ayant abandonné ceux que l'on aime. Je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre vous, mais je mettrais ma vie entre vos mains si cela était nécessaire, dans celle de Ron, celle d'Hermione, celle de Parkinson, celle de Zabini, celle de Susan, celle de Justin. Oui je le ferait, pour gagner, pour Dumbledore, pour pouvoir enfin vivre. Il a donné sa vie pour nous, et je l'admire pour son geste. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, hormis sa passion pour les bonbons au citrons, mais il m'a donné, enseigné le moyen d'affronter et de pouvoir espérer vaincre Voldemort. Je pourrais fuir, oui je pourrais fuir, me cacher, fonder une famille comme tout homme normal le souhaiterais, mais non je serais là en première ligne. On a toujours choisi, pour moi, on m'a élevé, éduqué pour que je fasse ce choix. Aujourd'hui je pourrais faire un autre choix, mais le mien est fait je me battrais à vos côté ou seul. »_avait-il continué, plus personne ne semblait respirer à ce moment là. _« Un jour il m'as dit qu'une aide serait apporté à Poudlard à tout ceux qui le méritent. Est ce que je mérite cette aide ? Vous êtes l'aide dont j'ai besoin. Alors je vais vous le dire, battez-vous pour votre vie, pour vos amis, pour vos famille, ou fuyez, mais n'oubliez pas que Voldemort n'épargnera personne si vous n'êtes pas de son côté. Rejoignez le si vous cherchez la facilité, devenez de simple esclave, de simples pions. Dans son camps, votre vie aura autant d'importance que la mienne a ses yeux. Aucune. L'heure des choix a sonné, amis, ennemis, plus rien ne m'importe, une nouvelle voie s'offre à chacun d'entre nous, faites le choix que vous jugez le plus fiable. Et je finirais par cela, Monsieur le Ministre vous aviez raison, je suis l'homme de Dumbledore, et je rajouterais cela, je suis l'homme de Dumbledore même au delà de sa mort, je serais l'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'à ma mort. » _avait-il conclu.

Le silence qui régnait était ahurissant, Harry avait parlé comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore, choisissant avec soin chacun de ses mots, laissant le choix à chacun d'entre nous. J'avais vu les yeux de McGonagall s'humidifier à l'entente de ce discours. Harry, se retourna abaissa ses yeux sur la tombe de son mentor, et grava une simple phrase à l'aide de sa baguette :

_« S'unir pour mieux vaincre, se désunir pour mieux périr. »_

Puis il descendit les marches de la mini-estrade dressé pour l'occasion, et se faufila dans la foule pour nous rejoindre. Ses yeux était rempli d'une détermination sans faille, dépassant celles qu'il avait eu par le passé. Oui, on ne lui avait pas imposé ce choix, il l'avait fait lui même. Tout avait changé. Puis j'entendis une voix :

_« Albus Dumbledore aurait été fier de vous, Harry Potter. Vous étiez son espoir, il vous a vu grandir, vous a protégé et aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il a toujours voulu pour vous une enfance heureuse, une adolescence normal. Il s'était trompé. Vous auriez pu être un nouveau Seigneur Noir, les étoiles ne le savaient pas encore, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Soyez fier de votre choix. »_ avait fait Firenze.

Ce jour là, j'aurai du comprendre le sens caché du discours d'Harry, mais même Granger ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il était déjà prêt à mourir, et il a eu un an pour y faire face et finaliser son plan. Pendant l'été qui suivit, Harry était devenu plus renfermé sur lui même, malgré qu'il ai accepté que Granger, Weasley et moi-même l'accompagnions dans sa quête. Cependant, une courte éclairci eu lieu chez Harry lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il ne cessait de dire qu'arrêter de vivre dans cette période sombre n'était pas la bonne idée, et que ce mariage amenait de l'espoir dans les vies de beaucoup de personnes. Malheureusement, une attaque eut lieu lors du mariage et le ministère était tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. Notre quête commençait plus tôt que prévu. Je ne relaterait pas notre quête ici. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela pourrait donner un nouveau Lord Voldemort et Harry ne le voudrait pas. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir est que nous avons finalement réussi à rendre Lord Voldemort mortel.

La bataille finale allait avoir lieu, Harry et moi étions sur le chemin pour rejoindre le château par l'un des nouveaux passages secrets, quand il m'avait retenu par le bras, me regardant d'un sérieux inhabituel :

« Daphné, ce soir sera la bataille finale, tout prendra fin mais je n'en sortirais peut-être pas vivant.. » avait-il commencé.

« Chut. Tu t'en sortiras, on s'en sortira tous. » l'avais-je coupé.

« Mais au cas où.. Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît Daph'. La guerre sera fini ce soir et je.. je... Je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais m'épouser après ? » avait-il continué.

Je l'avais coupé, et embrassé à pleine bouche. Bien sur, que je voulais l'épouser. Je dois admettre que sa déclaration et demande étaient spéciales, et nous étions en guerre. La guerre serait fini ce soir, je le savais, je le sentais. Le retour d'Harry à Poudlard donna un élan considérable à tous les élèves, l'envie de se battre revenait en même temps que son retour. Il avait l'âme d'un Leader, il était le Leader de cette guerre. Rogue placé ici par Voldemort en tant que directeur ne tint pas longtemps face à cet élan retrouvé, et se retrouva rapidement chassé. L'amertume d'Harry pour Rogue s'était accentué au fil des mois, mais il ne voulait prendre qu'une seule vie au soir, celle de Voldemort, il m'avait confié s'occuper de Lestrange et Rogue, plus tard, quand tout serais enfin fini. Désormais l'école était prête à se battre. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, les uns avec les autres, le discours d'Harry avait finalement eu son effet.

La première vague d'assaut avait été contenu sans grande perte de notre côté, beaucoup de dommages matériels étaient cependant à noter. Puis Voldemort intervint dans la seconde vague, créant beaucoup plus de vague. Et ainsi de suite, a chaque vague créant de plus en plus de dégâts, faisant céder beaucoup de sorcier à la panique. D'anciens aurors tombèrent, Lupin, Tonks, Chourave, Slughorn furent tués, ainsi que quelques élèves dont Lovegood, Bones, Vane, les frères Creevey, Charlie, Percy et Ginny Weasley, Brown. Le visage d'Harry était marqué, Voldemort jouait avec lui, en arrêtant ses assauts à chaque fois qu'il avait la possibilité de prendre le château. Harry me confia que Voldemort voulait tuer le plus de rebelles possible, espérant par la même occasion tuer des amis proches de lui. Tout se tenait. Je vérifias certains élèves plus jeune que moi, quand je me rendit compte qu'Harry avait disparu. Je le cherchais pendant que tout le monde était là à panser leurs plaies, recouvrir de draps blancs les défunts, ou se recueillir comme la famille Weasley lourdement frappé par cette bataille. Mais aucune trace d'Harry nul part, je priais pour qu'il n'ait rien fait de stupide, lorsque Londubat déboula dans la Grande Salle, en hurlant que Lord Voldemort et son armée se trouvaient aux portes de Poudlard, mais ne faisaient rien. L'ensemble des survivants prirent leur baguette, et allèrent se placer en face de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang au pied du Lord se trouvait le corps sans vie d'Harry. De mon Harry. Je me rappelle avoir hurlé, et avoir eu cette envie de le rejoindre, mais mon corps était tétanisé.

_« Votre héros est mort. Harry Potter est mort. La guerre est fini, rejoignez moi ou mourrez. » _avait fait ce monstre.

Je préférais mourir que le servir et oser trahir Harry. J'allais brandir ma baguette, quand Londubat s'avança et s'écria :

_« Oui, il a raison, Harry est mort. Mais il est mort pour nous, il s'est battu toute sa vie pour nous. Je suis sur qu'il ne voudrait pas nous voir renoncer. Tant que nous nous battons, ses idées vivrons, et alors une partie de lui existera encore. Nous ne devons pas renoncer, pour ceux qui sont mort, pour Tonks, pour Lavande, pour Dennis et Colin, pour Harry. Nous devons nous battre. »_

Il avait levé sa baguette, tout Poudlard derrière lui. Nous allions nous battre. Dans la précipitation, personne ne vit le corps d'Harry disparaître. La bataille avait repris, notre envie, notre haine nous fit prendre le dessus. De nombreux mangemorts tombèrent, Lestrange tomba et je faisais désormais face à Voldemort. Je voulais venger Harry ou mourir. Tous me fixaient, et je vis le rayon vert fondre sur moi. Cette fois, Harry ne serait pas là pour me sauver. Mais encore une fois, rien ne vint, plus personne dans la Salle ne semblait respirer et cette voix. Cette voix que je ne pensais plus jamais entendre. Cette voix si douce, si calme malgré la situation :

_« rappelle toi, Tom. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne les toucherais pas. J'ai affronté la mort dans l'espoir de les sauver, et je suis tout de même là. Aujourd'hui il n'y aura que deux morts en plus. »_

Il m'en avait parlé, c'était son dernier recours. L'ultime solution comme il aimait l'appelé. Mais il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas après avoir demandé ma main. J'avais envie de lui hurler de fuir, de lui dire de ne pas jeter ce maudit maléfice. Mais sa voix et son sourire si angélique me fixaient désormais :

_« Je t'aime Daphné. Je le fais pour toi, vis. Vivez tous. EXTERMINARE TOTALIS. »_

Je ne me souviens que de l'éclair noir sombre jaillit de sa baguette, de l'horreur lisible sur le visage de Voldemort et de cette gigantesque explosion. Puis le calme, et j'ai aussitôt su qu'Harry était mort, il avait appris ce livre dans le livre que je lui avais fort quelques années plus tôt. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse vivre, pour que vous puissiez vivre. C'était ça Harry, penser aux autres avant lui. Celui que j'ai aimé était mort, étendu sur le sol, sans vie.

* * *

J'étais assis chez les Weasley, à lire mon éloge dans la Gazette du Sorcier. J'avais longtemps hésité à le faire, puis on avait réussi à me convaincre. Ce témoignage bouleverserait beaucoup de monde, et rendrait peut-être à Harry la part d'humanité qu'on aurait dû lui donner durant sa vie. Je levais la tête de l'article et croisa le regard ému de Granger, ou devrais-je dire Weasley maintenant. Malgré le temps, et les épreuves qu'on avait passé, je n'arrive toujours pas à les appeler par leur prénom. Seul Harry avait le droit à cet honneur. Comme si les deux nouveaux mariés avaient lus dans mon esprit, ils prirent la parole :

« Tu pourrais au moins nous appeler par nos prénoms, Daphné » fit Weasley.

J'avais vu la mine de dégoût sur son visage et j'en sourie :

« Désolé, trop dur pour moi Weasley. »

« Tu es la marraine de notre fils, tu pourrais tout de même faire un effort. » avait-il dit.

« Comment va Harry au fait ? » demandais-je, changeant ainsi de discussion.

« Il dort pour une fois, mais tu peux monter le voir si tu veux ? » m'avais proposé une Granger toute souriante à la mention de son fils.

« Non, c'est bon. Je repasserais plus tard. De toute manière, j'ai un entretien aujourd'hui. »

Je me suis levé, et après de court au revoir, suis sorti. Harry Weasley, fils de Ron et Hermione, était mon filleul, et la fierté de toute la famille Weasley. Il était né, il y a quelques mois et était déjà bien vigoureux. J'ai transplané et arriva quelque part en Écosse. Devant moi se dressait une maison, une gigantesque maison. Sans taper, je suis entré à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour Daph'. »

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Ton article dans la Gazette était très convaincant » m'avait-il dit.

Oui, Harry n'était pas mort ce soir là, il avait réussi à ma grande surprise à simuler sa propre mort. Sa remarque me fit sourire et je me penchais pour l'embrasser tendrement/

« Granger et Weasley sont bouleversés. Quand comptes-tu revenir d'entre les morts ? »lui demandais-je.

Je le vit soupirer, il détestait ce genre de discussions, et se contenta de me répondre :

« Bientôt, oui bientôt. Albus avait raison, quelque chose de bien pire que Voldemort est en train de se préparer dans l'Ombre. Je le sens monter en puissance. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« La magie noire Daph'. Cette nuit là, je l'ai utilisé à son apogée. J'aurais dû en mourir, mais cela n'a pas marché comme prévu. La malédiction a agis différemment chez moi, comme ci le destin voulait encore me faire participer à une grande aventure. Je suis capable de sentir la magie noire, et ce qui se prépare est baigné dedans. Je sens que notre société ne restera pas longtemps en paix. Je dois être prêt, ils ne pouvaient pas le comprendre. Lord Voldemort venait juste de mourir. »

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Je le savais en vie, j'aurais pu m'en contenter. Mais il me cachait quelque chose, j'en était sûr. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi, et cela m'agacer prodigieusement. Harry avait changé mentalement, il se cachait pour ne pas affoler le monde magique avec sa supposition, et pendant un an il avait pu vivre comme n'importe quel être humain. Bien entendu quand il sortait, il se devait d'utiliser un charme de camouflage. Hormis ça tout allait bien. Enfin, si on enlevait, les heures qu'il passait à discuter avec le tableau de Dumbledore de tout et de rien.

« Et pourquoi m'as tu mis dans la confidence ? »

Je souriais, j'aimais la réponse qu'il me donnais à chaque fois. J'en redemandais sans cesse comme ci il s'agissait d'une bonne bierreaubeurre. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne soupira pas, et me fit ce sourire qui n'avait de cesse de me faire rougir.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour ne pas devenir fou. Et peut-être parce que je t'aime Daph'. »

* * *

Quelque part en France.

« Maître. »

« Alors quels sont les nouvelles ? »

« La Grande-Bretagne est naïve. Nous pourrons bientôt attaquer. C'est une questions de temps. »

« Bien, Viktor. Et bientôt Harry Potter sera obligé de se montrer, et je pourrais enfin affronter et vaincre le sorcier le plus puissant encore en vie. Attaquer le Terrier demain. »

**THE END.**


End file.
